Días con los Malfoy Granger
by Yiriz
Summary: Drabbles sobre los días en la familia Malfoy Granger. Hechos para del Fictuber 2019/2020 del grupo de Facebook "YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTIFAGOS".
1. Manzana

Decidí participar en el **Fictuber 2019 **que _María Aguilera Medina_ propuso en el grupo de Facebook "YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTIFAGOS", así que aquí estaré subiendo los pequeños drabbles que escriba. He querido reactivar mi cuenta y mi lado ficker para terminar los fics que dejé a medias hace años, espero esto me sirva de inspiración y ejercicio para continuar. Llevo rato sin escribir, así que no juzguen tan duro, jeje, y disfruten mis sinsentidos de este bonito mes.

* * *

_1_

**Manzana**

Era del tamaño de una manzana. 15 semanas habían pasado y era del tamaño de una manzana. O eso les había dicho el medimago después de pasar su varita sobre el vientre de su esposa, y se los había confirmado la doctora muggle que la castaña insistía sería quién estuviera en el parto.

—Sí, la medimagia ha avanzado bastante bien los últimos años desde la implementación de medicina y tecnología muggle, pero aún le falta bastante desarrollo, no voy a soportar el "mágico" dolor de sacar un bebé de mi vagina cuando puedo dejar que la doctora Mills me realice una cesárea que con ayuda de la magia no deje cicatriz o me aplique una epidural que no duela gracias a una poción relajante.

Ya recordaba su discurso de memoria, no había dejado de repetirlo desde el momento en que se enteraron que serían padres, pero él aún no estaba seguro de lo correcto de esa decisión. ¿Por qué no dar a luz en San Mungo, un hospital mágico, como todas las brujas de Inglaterra? Era el mejor hospital mágico del país, no había necesidad de ir al consultorio de una cirujana mágica neonatal venida del otro lado del océano con sus brillantes estudios de la medicina muggle...

—Oye, Granger...

—Una manzana —lo interrumpió Hermione, dejando sobre la mesa el pergamino que revisaba de su actual caso e invocando una manzana desde el frutero en la barra hasta su mano—, justo ahora es del tamaño de una manzana, Malfoy —levantó la fruta frente a su rostro—, si el bebé naciera en este momento tendría que abrir mi vagina del tamaño de una manzana para que saliera, ¿lo ves?, una manzana, Malfoy; aún crecerá más del doble que eso, así que no, no cambiaré de opinión respecto al parto, porque seré yo quien sacará algo más grande que una manzana de su vagina, ¿entendido?

Draco no dijo nada más el resto del embarazo. Oh, y no comió más manzanas.


	2. Cicatriz

_2_

**Cicatriz**

* * *

Había sangre y gritos por todos lados. Primero Athenea sangraba, después Diker sangraba, Athenea gritaba, Diker gritaba, él gritaba, todos gritaban. Hermione le había advertido lo complicado que era cuidar a los mellizos, pero, claro, él era un Slytherin capaz de controlar cualquier situación a su favor así que, restándole importancia con un ademán, cerró la puerta de la casa después de despedir a su esposa, quien tomaría un traslador a Italia y se ausentaría por tres días.

La sangre no paraba de brotar de la cabeza de la niña de cinco años y de la nariz de su hermano junto a ella. Draco estaba entrando en pánico poco a poco, había pasado por una guerra con sangre y destrucción, pero no podía comparar eso con ver a sus dos pequeños hijos sangrar estando bajo su cuidado. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y la apuntó a la herida en la frente, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar ningún hechizo. Era bueno con los hechizos curativos, pero ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Si en lugar de curar la pequeña cabeza de su hija terminaba dejándole una terrible cicatriz en forma de rayo como la del cararajada? Oh...

Tomó el peluche de micropuff que estaba sobre el sillón y lo puso sobre la herida para dejar de ver cómo la sangre seguía saliendo, después uso el dragón de peluche que Diker sostenía en su mano para detener el sangrado de su nariz.

—Sostengan esas cosas, todo estará bien, todo estará bien, niños, estén tranquilos —dijo Draco, seguido de eso invocó su patronus y un bonito lobo plateado surgió de su varita, sus pequeños y astutos ojos lo miraron a la espera de una indicación en vista de la ausencia de dementores—. Ven rápido, es una emergencia, hay mucha sangre; ve, con Potter, ahora —el lobo salió rumbo a la casa de los Potter que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la suya.

Pasaron menos de treinta segundos cuando Potter apareció en el vestíbulo de su casa gritando su apellido.

— ¡Por acá, Potter!

Harry llegó hasta la sala con varita en mano y expresión desafiante, listo para enfrentarse a lo que estuviera ocurriendo.

— ¡Tío Harry! —exclamaron los mellizos al unísono.

—Tu hijo siempre se lástima, siempre está sangrado por caer de la escoba, siempre se rompe los huesos, siempre están curando sus cortadas, siempre juega muy agresivo, Pansy siempre dice que su hijo heredó tu maldición de siempre estar sangrando y que tarde o temprano tendrá una cicatriz justo como su padre; mis hijos no son así, Arc no es así, Zela no es así, Diker no es así, Teia es una princesa, pero Athenea... Athenea heredó todo lo Gryffindor que Hermione pudo darle a nuestros hijos, siempre está gritando, golpeando, montando escobas, deslizándose por la baranda de la escalera y eso la hace sangrar, y si ella sangra, Diker sangra por su "conexión de mellizos". Mis dos hijos están sangrando y yo no sé qué hacer, pero tú sí, porque tu hijo siempre está sangrando.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró y sólo soltó un pequeño suspiro, seguido de una pequeña risa. Si cuando estaba en Hogwarts alguien le hubiera dicho que un día Draco Malfoy le pediría ayuda para curar a sus hijos, se hubiera reído mucho; pero ahora ahí estaba, casado con Pansy Parkinson, padrino del hijo mayor de los Malfoy Granger y preparando su varita para curar la frente de la niña. Ay, a veces la vida daba muchas vueltas.


	3. Tatuaje

_3_

**Tatuaje**

* * *

—Draco Malfoy.

El recién mencionado dirigió la mirada hacia el joven detrás del mostrador, respiró profundo y se levantó del sillón dónde llevaba cinco minutos esperando su turno. Bueno, al menos eran puntuales.

—Aquí —respondió la castaña levantándose junto a él.

El joven, que no debía tener más de veinte años y esperaba no fuera quien se lo hiciera, les indicó que lo siguieran por un pasillo que se abría a la derecha del mostrador. Había cuatro cortinas de distintos colores oscuros, ellos cruzaron la primera a la derecha. Ingresaron a un cuarto bien iluminado con una silla larga y reclinable justo en el centro, acompañada de un pequeño banco con ruedas y una mesa de trabajo con todo listo a su lado. El chico le pidió a Draco que se sentara, Hermione se colocó del lado contrario a la mesa.

—Rick enfermó y no pudo venir, así que yo haré la corrección, ¿este es el diseño que pidió? -dijo el joven, mostrándole un dibujo, Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza, ¿qué edad tenía ese niño? ¿Ya habría acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts siquiera?

Sintió la mano de su esposa tomando la suya para calmarlo, seguro su expresión había delatado su nerviosismo.

—Bien, entonces comencemos con esto, levante su manga, por favor.

— ¿Seguro que tú puedes hacer esto, niño?

—Técnicamente fui yo quien descubrió la forma de eliminar marcas hechas con magia oscura. Mi abuelo obligó a mi abuela a unirse a Voldemort, ella siempre usaba guantes largos para ocultar la Marca Tenebrosa, el maquillaje no funcionaba, los hechizos de encubrimiento tampoco, incluso intentó hacerse un tatuaje muggle sobre ella, pero eso no terminó nada bien... Desde los ocho años he buscado cómo deshacerme de esas terribles marcas, tardé diez en encontrar cómo deshacerme de la Marca Tenebrosa, o al menos de cambiarla por algo mejor, la personas cometen errores, pero, algunas, merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Hermione presionó la mano de su esposo en señal de apoyo, ella mejor que nadie sabía que merecía superar su pasado y seguir adelante con lo que ahora tenía.

—Esa marca ya te ha recordado por mucho tiempo lo que hiciste mal, es hora de que tengas algo que te recuerde por siempre lo que has hecho bien —las palabras de la castaña provocaron una sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo.

Miró de nuevo el dibujo que le tatuarían sobre la Marca Tenebrosa, era un conjunto de estrellas unidas unas a otras con elegantes lineas, todas formando las cinco constelaciones que nombraban a sus hijos, y las letras MG entrecruzadas justo en el centro. Sin pensarlo más, se levantó la manga dejando expuesta la Marca. Su esposa tenía razón (como siempre), quería dejar la oscuridad de los tiempos de guerra muy atrás y mantener la luz que su familia le había dado por lo que le restara de vida.


	4. Biblioteca

_4_

**Biblioteca**

* * *

Le gustaría decir que nunca había sido llamada a la oficina del director, pero estar en una guerra y ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter no habían ayudado a eso. Sin embargo, nunca habían llamado a sus padres. Y ahora ahí estaba, sentada frente al escritorio de la directora McGonagall por tercera vez en el año. ¿Por qué sus hijos siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas?

—Señores Malfoy —se escuchó la voz de la directora entrando al despacho que durante años había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore.

— ¿Quién y qué hizo ahora? —preguntó su esposo fastidiado sentado junto a ella. No llevaban más de tres meses de clases.

La directora dio paso a otros padres: Blaise y Ginny Zabini. No era sorpresa que los hijos de ambas parejas estuvieran inmiscuidos, lo mismo pasaba con los Nott, los Potter y los Weasley. Detrás de ellos entraron Arcturus Malfoy y Zonya Zabini con la cabeza baja y las mejillas sonrojadas. Hermione frunció el ceño, eso era nuevo, por lo general los niños siempre aparecían divertidos y orgullosos por lo que sea que hubieran hecho y está vez no era así.

—Bien —dijo McGonagall sentándose en la silla alta detrás del escritorio-, joven Malfoy, señorita Zabini, ¿pueden decirle a sus padres por qué los llamamos esta vez?

Los chicos, de quince y trece años, respectivamente, cruzaron miradas y las apartaron inmediatamente, sonrojándose aún más. Hermione ya se imaginaba qué ocurría, observó a Ginny, quién le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios, sí, al parecer ambas pensaban lo mismo. Draco y Blaise, por el contrario, no parecían tener idea de qué pasaba.

—Joven Malfoy, ¿por qué no comienza usted? —apremió la directora.

—Ah... Bueno... Lo que pasa es que... Yo... Bueno...

—Arcturus Malfoy, habla bien y di qué pasó —dijo Draco desesperado, ¿por qué tanto rodeo?

El joven rubio, casi idéntico a su padre a su edad, contuvo la respiración, no por miedo, su padre siempre había sido el mejor para él, pero sí por vergüenza.

—Zonya... —comenzó Blaise, mirando a su hija.

La chica levantó la mirada hacia su padre, luego miró al chico a su lado, después a su madre, quien trataba de contener una risa. Ginny Zabini sabía perfectamente de qué iba la cosa, así que lo mejor era acelerar las cosas y terminar con eso.

—La señora Pince nos encontró besándonos algo... intensamente en un rincón de la biblioteca —contó Zonya al fin.

—Aunque creo que estaba más molesta porque tiramos algunos libros de un estante que por el beso en sí —añadió Arcturus.

Las reacciones siguientes variaron entre diversión, sorpresa, cansancio, orgullo y enojo, pero lo único que vieron los alumnos que pasaban cerca de la oficina de la directora en ese momento fue a Arcturus Malfoy siendo perseguido por un Blaise Zabini que gritaba: ¡VOY A MATARTE NIÑO MALFOY!


	5. Muñeca

_5_

**Muñeca**

* * *

Sólo escuchó el crack proveniente de algún hueso rompiéndose en cuanto su hijo llegó al suelo. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta el niño de casi diez años que se sentaba mientras sostenía su muñeca y fruncía su rostro tratando de contener el dolor. No lloraba y Hermione se sorprendió por eso, estaba segura de que algo se había roto.

—Diker, amor, ¿qué pasó? Déjame ver esa muñeca —pidió la castaña arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

—No, estoy bien —se negó el pequeño, él siempre había sido el más difícil de los cinco, era un niño introvertido, sumamente inteligente y maduro, su primera muestra de magia había sido a los ocho meses, no se relacionaba muy bien con los demás y sólo reía a carcajadas cuando estaba con Athenea, su melliza.

—Escuché que algo se rompió y estoy segura de que fue tu muñeca, así que déjame revisarla —insistió Hermione.

—No.

—Diker.

—No quiero.

Athenea bajó de un saltó del árbol al que se habían subido minutos antes, del cual Diker había caído.

—Dik, deja que mamá cure tu muñeca, te dará una enorme barra de chocolate después —contó la niña, saboreando el chocolate sólo de imaginarlo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el niño, mirando a su madre con interés.

—Sí, papá me da dulces siempre que me rompo algo.

— ¿En serio? —esta vez fue la castaña quien preguntó, mirando incrédula a su hija. Tendría una interesante plática con su esposo en cuanto llegara.

—Está bien —cedió Diker, extendiendo su muñeca hacia Hermione—, pero promete que me darás una enorme barra de chocolate.

—Bien, lo prometo —aceptó la castaña, tomando su mano y sacando su varita para arreglarla.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada cómplice que compartieron los dos niños al escuchar su promesa. Eso se ganaba por casarse y reproducirse con un completo Slytherin.


	6. Fingir

_6_

**Fingir**

* * *

Estaba harto de fingir. La amaba, ¡por Salazar, claro que la amaba! Lo había aceptado el día anterior durante la alucinante despedida de soltero de Blaise, después de haber bebido una botella entera de vodka ruso él solo y de rechazar a una hermosa morena que se le había insinuado al salir del baño de aquel ruidoso antro que el futuro novio había descubierto desde sus andadas en el mundo muggle al salir con la niña Weasley, su prometida.

Amaba a Granger y no podía seguir negándolo, así, no había más, eso era, fin de la discusión. Aquel año juntos había sido borrado por completo de su memoria, pero, al parecer, no de su corazón; porque cada mirada de cruzaban, cada roce que sentían, cada sonrisa que se dedicaban, lo hacían palpitar como loco. Eso, sumado a los dos años trabajando en conjunto tratando de recuperar sus recuerdos y entender qué demonios había pasado, había terminado uniéndolos de una forma u otra. De una forma especial que los había llevado a la cama casi un año atrás, a tener citas desde hace seis meses y a decidir proponerle matrominio esa misma noche.

Lo tenía todo listo semanas antes, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo todavía. No hasta que se vio pensando sólo en ella cuando el alcohol ya nublaba su mente y su cuerpo ansiaba su calor. La reservación en un elegante restaurante estaba hecha, el anillo guardado en el interior de su saco, su nerviosismo a flor de piel, todo listo. Excepto ella. El reloj marcó las nueve de la noche. Las diez. Las once y Granger nunca llegó. Draco se había ofrecido a recogerla en su oficina al finalizar su turno, pero ella se había negado neciamente.

Volvió abatido a su departamento, pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta un inconfundible aroma a vainilla mezclado con tarta de manzana recién hecha llegó directo a sus fosas nasales. Se encaminó a la cocina para encontrarse a la castaña sacando del horno su tarta favorita. Ella se giró para dejarla sobre la barra y fue cuando se percató de su presencia.

—Malfoy, hola, yo... Lamento no haber llegado, el caso de ahora es sumamente agotador pero emocionante, por supuesto; perdí la noción del tiempo, me enfrasqué demasiado revisando las declaraciones de los testigos, cuando me di cuenta ya eran más de las diez y no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a ponerme tacones y un vestido elegante para ir a cenar, así que preferí venir aquí, preparar tu tarta favorita a modo de disculpa y esperar que llegaras, así que, ¿me perdonas? —levantó la tarta hacia él, sosteniéndola con sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes de cocina rojo y dorado. Se había deshecho de la ropa de oficina y vestía una de las holgadas pijamas que había ido dejando en su departamento los últimos meses. Su espeso cabello estaba sostenido a duras penas en una desaliñada coleta y tenía un poco de harina en su mejilla derecha. Sus labios formaban un puchero de disculpa y sus ojos lo miraban a la espera de una respuesta.

No podía seguir fingiendo. No sabía si la amaba más cuando la tenía desnuda en su cama, hermosamente vestida durante una pretenciosa cena o así, justo como estaba en ese momento, pero la amaba demasiado como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Sonrió ampliamente y agradeció que fuera tan obsesiva en el trabajo, porque una típica propuesta de matrinomio en un caro restaurante no podía compararse con aquel inolvidable instante.

— ¿Te casas conmigo?

* * *

**Ya me super atrasé, pero voy a completar eso así sea lo último que haga, lo prometo xd**


	7. Tren

_7_

**Tren**

* * *

Estaba segura que lloraría, no había pasado con los otros cuatro, ni siquiera con el primero, pero estaba segura de que Draco lloraría está vez, no por nada decían que la pequeña Teia era la princesa de papá. Una princesa que ya había cumplido once años y estaba más que lista para iniciar su viaje a Hogwarts por primera vez. Había visto a todos sus hermanos ir al colegio cada año dejándola llorando en el andén porque no querían llevarla de contrabando en su equipaje. Pero el momento había llegado. Y estaba segura de que los ojos de su esposo se humedecían más a cada momento.

El tren hizo un pitido para anunciar que pronto partiría. La pequeña rubia de once años comenzó a moverse ansiosa, lista para subir. Su equipaje ya estaba arriba y sus hermanos se habían alejado hace rato.

—Bueno, Teia, cariño, creo que es hora de irse —dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Ya había pasado por eso cuatro veces, no por eso era menos importante, pero sabía que todo estaría bien.

—No presiones a la niña, Hermione —habló Draco por primera vez desde que salieran de la casa rumbo a la estación.

La castaña lo miró con una ceja levantada. Aún recordaba el primer día de los mellizos y cómo él no había dejado de advertirle a Athenea que no fuera demasiado Gryffindor y terminara sangrando la primera noche por enfrentarse a un troll.

—Está bien, papi, mami tiene razón, no puedo perder el tren —dijo la niña, con sus dos rubias coletas en la cabeza y el uniforme de Hogwarts ya puesto.

—Vamos, Teia, ¿lista para ser la princesa de Slytherin? —dijo el mayor de los Malfoy llegando desde los primeros vagones del tren, ya cursaba su sexto año, era capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el rey de las serpientes y toda una sensación entre las chicas.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó la niña y trató de ir hasta su hermano, pero la mano de su padre sosteniendo la suya se lo impidió— Papá, ya puedes soltarme, Arc está aquí, él me cuidará, estaré bien —le dedicó esa mirada que, desde los ocho años, había aprendido le daría todo lo que quisiera. Era demasiado persuasiva, audaz e inteligente; todos sabían que sería seleccionada para Slytherin, y que se convertiría en la reina del lugar con el paso del tiempo.

Draco, como era de esperarse, cedió ante esos ojitos y sólo fue capaz de agacharse a su altura, abrazarla tratando de contener las lágrimas y darle un beso en la frente antes de dejarla ir. Hermione rodó los ojos al ver sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sabía que consentía demasiado a la niña, pero era la menor y un encanto total, era imposible no querer consentirla siempre. Arcturus les aseguró que estaría bien, que no tenían de qué preocuparse, después de todo había cuatro Malfoy más que la cuidarían. La castaña sólo sonrió y lo abrazó también a modo de despedida. Un mes, dos meses, una semana, era el tiempo que había pasado antes de que la directora McGonagall los llamara por algún desastre que sus hijos habían hecho durante su primer año, esperaba que el récord de los mellizos no fuera roto por Teía.

El tren dio un último pitido antes de partir, vio a sus hijos asomarse por las ventanas para despedirse, les dijo adiós con la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró a su esposo a su lado, con una mano los despedía de igual forma, mientras con la otra cubría la mitad de su cara tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que ya brotaban de sus ojos.

— ¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Hermione, desviando la mirada unos metros detrás de ellos— ¡Ginny, Pansy, me deben diez galeones!


	8. Ensueño

_8_

**Ensueño**

* * *

— ¿Qué?

—Que él es Gideon Rosier, mi prometido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Papá!

—No, está bien, lo entiendo, tu madre y yo aprendimos a no hacer un escándalo por sus cuestiones amorosas, son Malfoy Granger, el mejor partido que cualquier mago o bruja puede conseguir. Arcturus comenzó con a salir con chicas desde los quince años, Athenea tuvo novio a los catorce, Teia a los trece, admito que sí reaccioné muy mal aquella vez, pero gracias a tu madre aprendí a controlarme, lo entiendo, está bien, felicidades por ambos, es sólo que..., bueno..., Zela, hija, no tú..., bueno...

— ¿No crees que eres muy joven para casarte? -completó Hermione, cortando la diatriba de Draco que no daría a ningún lado si seguía así.

La chica, con veintidós años y un rubio cabello más oscuro que el de su padre, sonrió. Sabía que eso sería lo primero que su madre diría, pero tenía la respuesta perfecta para eso: ellos se habían casado sólo un año mayores que ella, por lo que pensaba esperar hasta tener veintitrés, un año de compromiso sería divertido. Estaba por responder cuando su padre abrió la boca de nuevo con lo que de verdad quería él preguntar.

—No, yo..., yo quería decir que ¿no se supone que a ti te gustan las chicas? Saliste con esa chica Brown por varios años, ¿cómo es que ahora te casarás con un hombre?

La mirada que Hermione le dirigió a su esposo fue tan intensa que supo de inmediato que debió haberse guardado esa duda para cuando estuvieran ellos dos solos en su habitación. No tenía problema con las relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo, había estado muy bien con su hija saliendo con la chica Brown, así que verla comprometida con un hombre era algo que no esperaba. Sin embargo, Zela sólo rió al escucharlo, era verdad, en su vida había salido con mas chicas que chicos, sólo había presentado a una de sus parejas con sus padres, a Dasha Brown, tres años juntas; así que entendía la confusión de su padre.

—Papá, yo soy bisexual, me gustan tanto mujeres como hombres —explicó Zela con tranquilidad.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, nunca se los dije porque nunca lo preguntaron, pero también he salido con chicos.

—Bueno, hija, mientras estuvieras feliz nosotros estábamos felices, así salieras con chicas, chicos, veelas, hombres lobo —aseguró Hermione.

—Gracias, mamá, lo sé, y los amo por eso.

—Y nosotros a ti —añadió Draco.

—Sí, hablando de eso, ya que me aman tanto, ¿podrían evitar que las abuelas quieran organizar una enorme boda de ensueño? No quiero tener que hacer una huida a Las Vegas en América para poder casarme sin tanto alboroto como Arcturus y Zonya.


	9. Secreto

_9_

**Secreto**

* * *

Sus hijos no tenían ni idea. Bien, ellos tampoco tenían idea de qué tanto había sucedido durante ese año borrado de sus memorias, era un secreto guardado por nadie..., o al menos lo era hasta hace un hora cuando un golpe repentino en sus mentes los obligó a sentarse detrás de sus respectivos escritorios y cerrar los ojos mientras un recuerdo que no conocían se desbloqueaba en su interior. La señora Granger-Malfoy, jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, se levantó en cuanto el recuerdo se volvió borroso y usó la chimenea de su oficina para viajar por Red Flu hasta Malfoy Enterprises.

Su esposo la recibió con una mirada que ella misma debía tener en ese momento. Ahora lo recordaban. Bueno, una parte, pero era lo suficiente para saber que el resto no tardaría en aparecer.

—Entonces sí fuimos a otro tiempo —confirmó el rubio, visualizando los pocos segundos de memoria que habían vuelto: su esposa y él, obviamente más jóvenes y odiándose, apareciendo en los jardines de un Hogwarts restaurado luego de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

—Ya sabíamos eso, trabajábamos con el giratiempo de Theo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo la castaña, habían pasado cerca de veinticinco años de eso.

—Cierto...

— ¿Crees que... crees que esto significa que estamos en Hogwarts ahora?

—Tal vez, estamos viviendo todo en el pasado y en el presente, su presente, nuestro pasado y... presente —trató de explicarse Draco.

—Arghhh, ya no puedo más con estos viajes en el tiempo —se quejó Hermione.

— ¿No McGonagall te dio un giratiempo en tercer año para que pudieras cursar todas las clases existentes?

—Sí, y tuve que usarlo para salvar a Sirius —y Buckbeak, que al final terminó en el despido de Lupin y el escape de Colagusano, quien revivió a Voldemort y-

—Bien —la interrumpió el rubio—, no vamos a recordar justo ahora ese tiempo porque tenemos que recordar otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Busquemos a Theo y vayamos a Hogwarts, la joven Hermione Granger debe estar asustada y sin saber qué hacer en el futuro.

Su esposa levantó una ceja, dedicándole una mirada que claramente decía: "quien debe estar llorando asustado es tu versión más joven, Malfoy". Sin decir más, ambos salieron de la oficina en busca de Theodore Nott, si alguien sabía de viajes en el tiempo era él.

* * *

**Pd. Técnicamente esa es la idea de un fic que pensé, pero nunca llevé a cabo xd**


	10. Fortuna

_10_

**Fortuna**

* * *

Draco Malfoy nació en cuna de oro, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, también que había perdido buena parte de su fortuna al ser confiscada luego del juicio contra su familia después de la guerra. Su padre había muerto bastantes años atrás, poco después del nacimiento de su primer nieto; su madre, cuando la menor de los Malfoy Granger tenía cinco años, es decir, hace veinte años; desde entonces la fortuna Malfoy había pasado por completo a maquenos del actual patriarca. Varios miles de galeones juntaban polvo en una de las bóvedas de Gringotts, a los que se sumaban algunas propiedades en el extranjero que Lucius Malfoy había logrado mantener fuera de la sentencia. Era una buena fortuna, no la suficiente como para seguir creyendo que podían pasar generaciones y generaciones Malfoy sin la necesidad de mover un dedo, mucho menos una generación que había aumentado drasticamente con la concepción de hijos cinco veces mayor a la tradicional; pero era una buena fortuna.

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no había usado un solo galeón de esa bóveda. Después de cursar su último año en Hogwarts a modo de sentencia por sus actos en la guerra, salió de Inglaterra. Pasó cuatro años con perfil bajo entre Francia, Italia, España, Alemania, Grecia y Portugal, aprendiendo de todo un poco sobre tecnología muggle. Consiguió trabajos simples que le permitían manenerse, se alejó de sus padres y se negó a depender más de ellos. Volvió a Londres a pedido de uno de sus mejores amigos para ayudarlo en un proyecto que tenía sobre giratiempos y pociones. Había tenido que trabajar con Granger y... el resto era historia.

Cuando nació el primero de sus hijos pensó que seguirían la tradición y no habría más, así que se encargó de nombrar al pequeño Arcturus Malfoy como único heredero de la fortuna en la bóveda. Después llegaron cuatro Malfoy más. El mundo mágico sabía que los Malfoy Granger tenían una gran fortuna, pero ésta se había ido formando con el trabajo de ambos padres. Draco había sido un visionario al crear la primera empresa mágica en ofrecer servicios que unieran la magia y la tecnología muggle, y Hermione había escalado rápidamente como abogada dentro del Ministerio. Sus respectivos sueldos eran más que suficientes para mantener a sus hijos. Así que esos galeones, a nombre de los cinco herederos Malfoy, fueron olvidados en la bóveda del banco. Al menos hasta que Arcturus se graduó de Hogwarts y sus padre decidieron darle su parte de la herencia para que pudiera viajar por el mundo. Draco había aprendido que salir de Inglaterra había sido la mejor y más enriquecedora experiencia de su vida, así que le daría la oportunidad a sus hijos de hacer lo mismo. El viaje se convirtió en una tradición y cada uno de los hijos pasó un año viajando luego de Hogwarts, a excepción de uno de los mellizos, quien lo hizo hasta graduarse de la Academia de Inefables años después.

El último galeón de la fortuna que los ancestros sangre pura Malfoy, hasta Lucius, habían juntado por cientos de años, fue gastado por Anteia Malfoy en un par de jeans muggles que vio en una tienda en el centro de Londres cuando volvía a casa después de un año fuera.


	11. Sala de los Menesteres

_11_

**Sala de los Menesteres**

* * *

— ¿No se suponía que la Sala de los Menesteres había sido destruida durante la Batalla de Hogwarts?

—Sí, pero al parecer algunos estudiantes lograron reconstruirla de alguna forma, sólo para usarla como bar de mala muerte.

— ¿Bar de mala muerte? No creo que sea para tanto, directora.

—Tenían alcohol, música demasiado ruidosa, drogas muggles, bailes inadecuados y cuartos privados, ¡por supuesto que era de mala muerte!

—Pero sólo dejaban entrar a alumnos de séptimo año, todos mayores de edad.

—Eso no importa, se encuentran en una institución educativa, quebrantaron muchas reglas con su pequeño negocio, así que tendrán que ser sancionados.

— ¿Qué tipo de sanción?

—Bueno, Potter, tu hijo, Albus, junto con Geoffrey Goyle y Hayley Macmillan tendrán que realizar labores de limpieza y organización de los salones de Pociones y la BIblioteca lo que resta del curso, sin magia, por supuesto.

— ¿Y qué hay de los otros?

—Bueno, señor Zabini, su hija, Zivah, estaba a cargo del lugar, conseguía el alcohol al parecer, así que tendrá que ser expulsada; al igual que el señor Malfoy, Diker Malfoy, él conseguía o elaboraba las drogas y manejaba las finanzas.

—Demasiado inteligente para su propio bien —murmuró Draco en voz baja, siempre supo que ese chico le traería serios problemas tarde o temprano.

—Pero sólo faltan unos meses para terminar el año, su último año, ¿no podría sólo dejarlo pasar? No tendrá que volver a verlos después, por favor, Minerva, no puedes expulsarlos.

—Lo lamento, Hermione, pero esta vez se excedieron bastante, eran quienes manejaban todo y deben recibir el peor castigo. Siempre que algo malo pasa en el castillo está alguien con apellido Malfoy, Zabini, Potter, Nott o Weasley, y siempre reciben sanciones, pero no parecen entender, espero que una expulsión sea capaz de enseñarles que sus malos actos pueden tener consecuencias graves.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara sin decir más, sabía que la directora McGonagall tenía razón. Sus hijos eran brillantes, como cualquiera esperaría de alguien con los apellidos Malfoy Granger a cuestas, pero también eran un desastre cuando usaban sus habilidades para cosas incorrectas.

Al día siguiente, Diker Malfoy y Zivah Zabini fueron expulsados de Hogwarts meses antes de su graduación. Partieron de la chimenea de la directora hacia sus respectivas casas, pero ni siquiera dieron tiempo a sus padres de reprenderlos pues en cuanto cada uno salió de la chimenea se apareció en el Aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, donde compraron boletos para viajar al nuevo continente. Los siguientes dos años fueron nómadas por toda América, desde Canadá hasta Chile. Y eso fue "una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida", según palabras de ambos.


	12. Veneno

**_N/A: A partir de aquí los relatos siguen con las palabras del fictuber 2020._**

_12_

**Veneno**

* * *

Debía admitir que le daba miedo a veces. Tenía una mirada demasiado pesada que le ponía los pelos de punta cuando estaba dirigida a él, una mirada bastante aterradora para sus escasos diez años. Más si le sumaba esa peligrosa sonrisa a la que nada se le podía negar.

—Vamos, papá, debes probarlo.

Draco miró a la pequeña rubia de pie junto a su mellizo, como si tener que probar un "pastel" preparado por su hijo más extraño no fuese ya muy sospechoso, en especial después de haberlo encontrado husmeando en su laboratorio de pociones semanas atrás. Tomó la rebanada que el niño le ofrecía en su plato favorito, ese decorado con un brillante fénix rojo justo en el centro, nunca le prestaba su plato a nadie, lo cual hacía todo más sospechoso si cabía.

—Papá, vamos, come ya —apresuró Athenea.

—Sí, papá, ni que le hubiera puesto veneno —dijo Diker con ironía, ¿tenía la edad para siquiera saber qué era la ironía?, igual la sonrisa de inocencia seguida a sus palabras no auguraba nada bueno.

—Está bien, vamos a ver —accedió finalmente, tomando el plato y la pequeña cuchara a juego.

Ambos niños abrieron los ojos, expectantes a su reacción. Tomó un poco y se lo llevó lento a la boca, cerrando los ojos sin querer saber qué podría pasar. Los masticó y tragó aún sin ver. Hm, sabía bien, ¿era de fresa? Dos agudas risas estallaron al unísono, Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, se miró y toco la cara sin descubrir qué era lo divertido.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín, niños! ¿Qué le hicieron a su padre? —escuchó a Granger gritar desde la entrada a la sala.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué tengo?! ¡Por Salazar, Granger! ¡DIME QUÉ ME HICIERON! —gritó el rubio mayor, escandalizado y levantándose del sofá, en busca de un espejo.

—Oh, mi error, no es nada, esa arruga en tu frente es sólo por tu vejez —respondió la castaña, rozando su pálida frente, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—No es divertido.

—Claro que sí.

—Y no soy viejo.

—Sólo un poco.

—Igual así me amas —la tomó de la cintura.

—Sólo un poco —sonrió más, a lo que siguió un beso entre ambos.

Y un "ewww" por parte de sus pequeños mellizos que los miraban desde abajo.


	13. Animago

_13_

**Animago**

* * *

Una parte de ella estaba tan orgullosa de él, después de todo, era magia muy avanzada lograda a la perfección. La otra, no podía creer lo irresponsable de sus acciones, ¿y qué si algo resultaba mal? ¿Qué si la transformación no se realizaba adecuadamente? ¿Por qué no le había preguntado a ella sobre eso?

La, por desgracia, acostumbrada concurrencia de padres se encontraba dispersa por el despacho. No recordaba cuántas veces se habían reunido ya en ese mismo lugar por la misma razón: sus hijos. Los Nott, los Zabini y los Malfoy. Al menos todos envejecerían por igual ante los enojos provocados por esos niños. Suspiró, ni tan niños, su querido Arcturus ya tenía 16 años. Un golpe en la puerta dio paso a dos adultos más, el primero era Harry Potter, con una divertida pero nostálgica sonrisa, claro, la situación lo ameritaba; lo seguía un mago maduro con serias facciones.

—Potter —saludó la directora, de pie frente a su escritorio, el aludido correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza—, señor Rosier, ¿su esposa no lo acompaña? —continuó, dirigiéndose al otro mago.

—No, ella no se encuentra en Inglaterra por ahora —fue su respuesta.

—Bueno, como ya saben por las cartas que les fueron enviadas, sus hijos fueron descubiertos merodeando en el bosque como... animagos —resumió McGonagall, mirándolos por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, le recordó tanto a Dumbledore en ese segundo—, y, bien sabrán también que eso implica no sólo varios rompimientos de reglas del colegio, sino de la ley.

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Harry, ¿por eso estaba él ahí? ¿Enjuiciarían a su hijo mayor por ser un animago? Presionó la mano de su rubio esposo junto a ella.

—Nicolai no puede ir a Azkaban sólo por deambular en el bosque —exclamó Ginny, diciendo sus mismas preocupaciones.

—Tranquila, nadie irá a Azkaban —tranquilizó Harry—, no es como si fuera la primera vez que un grupo de amigos se transforma en animagos en esta escuela.

Hermione supo de inmediato a qué se refería, eso la calmó bastante.

—Aunque aún son menores de edad, será necesario que se registren ante el Ministerio como animagos, después de eso, la directora se hará cargo de poner los castigos que crea adecuados —concluyó Harry.

— ¿Cómo lograron hacerlo? —preguntó Theodore Nott— Tienen dieciséis años.

—Bueno...

—Asha —mencionó el señor Rosier—, ella es animagi desde los catorce, es algo que les enseñan en Uagadou, sabe el procedimiento, debió enseñárselos... Si eso es todo, debo retirarme —seguido de eso, salió tan pronto como entró.

—Hmm, desde los catorce, ¿por qué no nos enseñaron eso en Hogwarts, eh? —preguntó Zabini, dirigiéndose a la directora.

—No me tiente, Zabini, que aún no pongo los castigos sobre su hijo.

—Yo no los cumpliré así que no es mi problema.

Su pelirroja esposa a su lado sólo rodó los ojos, pero luego asintió dándole la razón.


	14. Masaje

_14_

**Masaje**

* * *

Hermione Granger no era una mujer de amigas, sus mejores amigos, ambos hombres, lo demostraban. Durante su adolescencia le costó bastante congeniar con otras mujeres, o con cualquier persona en general si tenía que ser sincera, pero su poca relación con las chicas de su curso la habían hecho creer que no estaba hecha para tener amigas. Sin embargo, conforme fue creciendo se volvió más cercana a Ginny y Luna, después, gracias a su relación con Draco, a las Slytherin. Porque sí, amaba a sus amigos y esposo, pero había cosas que prefería hablar con otras mujeres. Por tanto, siempre disfrutaba sus reuniones mensuales de sólo chicas para cenar y platicar, incluso más desde que se había convertido en madre de cinco pequeños; nunca estaba de más saber una nueva manera de controlar a los hijos y evitar que murieran por alguna travesura, maneras inventadas por Pansy debido a su hijo James Sirius.

—Pero dejando de lado los creativos castigos para mi demonio —decía Pansy, sentada en una de los sofás junto a Daphne y Ginny—, la semana pasada, Tracey Davis me invitó a su spa, ". ", le dije que debe cambiar el nombre porque eso suena a bar de mala muerte, pero bueno, ¡es una maravilla! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro— Creo que rejuvenecí los diez años que James me ha hecho envejecer.

—Pero James tiene seis años —interrumpió Hermione.

—Exacto, a eso me refiero.

Y todas entendieron a qué se refería.

—En fin, me dio el paquete más completo, masaje, mascarillas, manicura, pedicura, sauna, mi piel quedó tan suave, yo tan relajada pero con mucha energía y Harry tan satisfecho luego del increíble sexo que tuvimos esa noche, ¡una maravilla, de verdad!

Todas rieron al escuchar las palabras de la ex Slytherin, nada fuera de lo común. Hermione de inmediato tuvo ganas de acudir a ese dichoso spa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se relajaba y tenía tiempo para consentirse a sí misma, estaba por preguntar más detalles cuando se escuchó una aguda voz en la entrada de la sala. Era su hija mayor, Hydra, después de todo ese mes la reunión había tocado en su casa.

— ¿La tía Pansy tendrá un bebé?

La pregunta, proveniente de la pequeña rubia de cuatro años las confundió un segundo, Hermione supuso que había escuchado sobre el sexo, pero, ¿cómo sabía su hija que así se hacían los bebés? Al no recibir respuesta por ninguna de las brujas, decidió añadir más.

—Dijo que tuvo un masaje y una noche escuché ruidos en el cuarto de mis papás y papá me dijo que le daba un masaje a mamá y luego nacieron mis hermanitos y le pregunté a papá si los bebés se hacían con masajes y dijo que sí.

Las mujeres no pudieron evitar reír un poco al escuchar la explicación de la niña. Hermione se levantó para cargarla y llevarla a la cama donde debía estar desde hace horas.

—Dime, cariño, ¿dónde está tu padre y por qué no te está arropando ya para dormir?

—No sé. —La niña se encogió de hombros—. Creo que perseguía a Arcturus porque no quería bañarse.

—Bueno, pues como sea, ya es tarde así que es hora de ir a dormir —dijo la castaña, dirigiéndose al cuarto de la niña.

Lo único que escuchó al salir fueron las honestas palabras de Pansy: "Draco idiota, siempre ha sido terrible con los niños y las preguntas incómodas".


	15. Rojo

_15_

**Rojo**

* * *

La tenía debajo de él y estaba ansioso por entrar en ella y explorar cada centímetro de su bronceada piel. Llevaban semanas sin tener sexo debido a la vuelta de los niños desde Hogwarts, pero ya era tarde, dormían en un ala al otro lado de la mansión y habían aplicado un encantamiento insonorizador a la habitación, además de un bloqueo a la puerta. Se besaban con intensidad y los ruiditos sueltos de la boca de su esposa lo estaban volviendo loco, pero aún tenían demasiada ropa puesta así que no tardó en quitarse la camisa mientras ella se deshacía de la propia, dejando a la vista un sostén color piel para uso diario, bien, eso no era lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, era un jueves por la noche, así que seguro aquel paquete que había recibido el día anterior lo guardaba para alguna ocasión especial, tal vez su aniversario, aunque aún faltaban tres meses para eso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Granger lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

—Ah, nada.

—Algo pasa, estábamos muy metidos en el asunto y de repente sólo te detuviste.

—Lo siento, no es nada.

—Dime qué pasa, Draco.

—Sólo me quedé pensando en el paquete que recibiste ayer y en las muchas ganas que tenía de verte con él justo ahora.

— ¿Paquete? Yo no recibí nada ayer.

—Claro, será una sorpresa, una muy buena sorpresa según pude ver, después de todo, ese es tu color, aunque siempre preferiré como te ves de verde...

—En serio, Draco, no sé de qué hablas.

— ¿De verdad no?

—No.

—Pero... Si eso no... ¿Entonces de quién...? —empezó a balbucear Draco, mirando hacia todos lados tratando de atar cabos.

—Dime qué está sucediendo porque tengo los senos al aire y si no me das algo de calor justo ahora yo- —comenzó Hermione, antes de ser interrumpida por el mago sobre ella.

—Si no era para ti, entonces ¿para quién de esta mansión llegó un conjUNTO MUY ATREVIDO DE ENCAJE ROJO? —el tono del rubio fue aumentando conforme formulaba la pregunta, también el color rojo en su rostro y la apertura de sus ojos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, Hermione fue tras él pues sabía de quién era ese conjunto, Ginny se lo había regalado a su hija mayor, Zela, una Gryffindor de diecisiete años que su padre aún veía como una pequeña niña de cinco. Esa sería una noche muy larga de explicaciones y pláticas incómodas entre padre e hija.


	16. Amante

_16_

**Amante**

* * *

—Creo que Draco tiene una amante.

— ¿Qué?

—Se ha portado de forma muy sospechosa últimamente, evita mirarme, recibe muchas cartas y llamadas, me compró un hermoso pero carísimo vestido hace unos días, ha cancelado nuestros almuerzos de estas semanas, llega tarde y cansado a casa, ¡y sin ganas de tener sexo! ¡Sexo, Ginny! ¡Sexo!

—De acuerdo..., esa fue demasida información, pero explica porque ahora almuerzas conmigo.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada a su pescado ahumado con verduras al vapor que almorzaba casi todos los días y tomó una porción para llevársela a la boca. Solía ir sola a aquel escondido restaurante cerca de "The Mirror", el periódico fundado por Lavender Brown y en el cual ella trabajaba como corresponsal especial de deportes cuando no estaba jugando para las Holyhead Harpies. Brown sabía lo que hacía, no por nada en menos de un año su periódico era tan consultado como "El Profeta".

—Ginny, hablo en serio, ¿qué haré si Malfoy me engaña?

Ginny, con la boca abierta y la comida a medio camino, levantó una ceja, mirándola incrédula. Esa no era la Hermione Granger que ella conocía.

—Hermione, ¿estás embarazada?

— ¿Qué?

—Que si estás embarazada, porque eso explicaría que tus hormonas te estén poniendo paranoica y estúpida, de lo contrario no entiendo qué sucede contigo.

— ¡Oye!

—Malfoy te ama, tal vez demasiado, pero te ama, y si te está engañando creo que es obvio lo que debes hacer.

Hermione contuvo la respiración al saber a qué se refería, por supuesto que lo mandaría al demonio si tuviera una amante, pero ella también lo amaba, demasiado. Mordió su labio inferior y miró su almuerzo intacto. No tenía apetito.

—Tienes que ayudarme a descubrir si me engaña —las palabras brotaron de la boca de la castaña sin pausa, soltando el aire que había contenido. Su pelirroja amiga la miró con sorpresa, eso iba en serio, bien, tendría que conseguir refuerzos.

Ese mismo día se organizó con prisas una salida de chicas. Ginny había convocado a Luna, Daphne, Astoria y Pansy, sabía que las tres últimas eran amigas de Malfoy, pero con los años se habían vuelto tan amigas de ellas como de él. Al llegar, Hermione pensó en dar media vuelta y salir de aquel bar, ese no era el plan, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de su engaño; pero Ginny la convenció de que necesitarían la ayuda de todas para descubrir a la amante, si es que existía una. La castaña soltó un largo suspiró y cedió, dio un largo trago a su cerveza y contó todo al resto. Al finalizar su relato, las chicas la miraban con notable sorpresa, era de conocimiento público que Draco amaba a Hermione como a nadie, y sus amigos eran más que conscientes de ese amor.

—Entonces... ¿me ayudarán? —preguntó Hermione ante el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa.

Todas se miraron entre sí, a excepción de Pansy quien, conteniendo una risa, no quitó sus ojos de la castaña.

—Granger, creo que deberías ir a casa justo ahora —dijo la morena, divertida por alguna razón.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó la mencionada sin comprender.

—Que deberías ir a casa ahora, de verdad, yo sé lo que te digo, Draco no te está engañando.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé, sólo ve a casa, te convendrá. —Las palabras de Pansy iban acompañadas de una sonrisa que no sabía cómo interpretar, pero que había visto en Draco cuando planeaba algo, no siempre bueno.

Sin embargo, Hermione hizo caso y volvió a casa. Draco había preparado una noche por completo romántica y érotica para celebrar su embarazo, embarazo del cual la castaña no tenía mínima idea hasta que él preguntó por horas si no tenía una notica que darle, ella respondió que no y él mencionó el embarazo finalmente. Con un rápido hechizo de prueba comprobaron que era verdad. Draco le contó que lo había sabido hace unas semanas debido al "brillo" que desprendía cualquier bruja embarazada, Hermione le dijo que eso era basura y no existía ningún "brillo", pero meses después Blaise vio ese "brillo" en Ginny, anunciando el embarazo de la pelirroja de inmediato. Lo mismo pasó con Theodore, Harry y Ron, sólo entonces Hermione comprendió que era cosa de padres, sólo los padres podían ver ese "brillo", y ese dato le pareció lo más adorable del mundo de la magia.

* * *

**_Drabble n. 16 del año anterior porque ya lo tenía escrito y pues ni modo._**


End file.
